The Cat and Wolf's Wedding Night
by SlytheCat202
Summary: After waiting for what seemed like ages, Saito & Tokio finally get to have some alone time after their wedding. Their first 'alone time', if you catch my drift. My version of Tokio & Saito's wedding night. Slight smuttiness. One shot. Please review!


A/N:

Here is my one shot of my version of Tokio and Saito's wedding night. Slight smuttiness, but I don't go into the details (sorry fangirls and your welcome wary readers xD). I hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"Eep!" Tokio squealed as Saito slammed open the sliding door and it collided loudly against the wall.

Giggles began to erupt from the bride as her husband, who was holding her in his arms, swiveled around and closed the door. While nearly sprinting to the bedroom, Saito lavished his new wife with kisses down her neck. The light, ticklish touch of his lips on her skin caused Tokio to laugh and smile profusely.

"S-stop it, S-Saito," Tokio chuckled and held back tears of laughter. "T-that tickles!"

The kisses became wilder and spread all over her neck and shoulder, loosening her **uchikake** (see bottom for definition) and kimono. The hand underneath Tokio clenched her butt and she gasped in delight. Saito swiftly turned a corner and entered the bedroom.

"Ah! You're such an animal," Tokio cried and rolled her eyes in satisfaction.

Saito grinned and growled into her ear, followed with a lick. Tokio erupted with a fit of laughter as the tall man lightly dropped her onto the bed. Their lips connected as Saito fell on top of her and they both curved into a smile. His lips moved to her warm, flushed cheeks and traced her jaw. A soft sigh came from Tokio as he moved down her neck and to her partially exposed shoulder. Tokio closed her eyes and craned her neck when Saito slipped out his hot, wet tongue and slid it up and down her pulsing skin.

"Mmmm…" Tokio purred. "Saito…?"

He continued to kiss and lick her neck. Her skin glistened with a thin layer of his warm saliva.

"Saito," Tokio's questioning voice grew a bit louder.

Her husband began to slip his fingers under her uchikake and kimono. He began to pull off Tokio's clothes.

Tokio raised her voice, "Hey, Saito-honey?"

Lightly pulling at her clothing did not seem to work so Saito's desire-filled hands started to roughly tear at the beautiful kimono. A vein bulged in Tokio's head.

"Saito!" Tokio yelled loudly. She pushed against Saito's chest and rolled him over to the side. He stared, bewildered and slightly angrily at Tokio.

"What the hell was that for," Saito growled. "We were just getting into it."

Tokio clenched her loose wedding kimono and went on her knees. She growled back, "You were going to destroy my uchikake and kimono. Do you know how expensive these were?"

Saito narrowed his eyes at the woman, which she responded with an equally fiery glare. After a few moments, he gave in and shrugged his broad shoulders. He gave her a look that said, "_And I should care because why?"_

Tokio huffed and stated in agitation, "They were one of the most expensive dresses I have ever seen, which is saying a lot. Father only buys the best material out there."

"And your point being what exactly," Saito said, raising an eyebrow.

Tokio sighed and continued, "My point _being_ that knowing you and the direction you were headed, you would have completely demolished the gown."

Saito rolled his eyes and Tokio stood up. His eyes grew slightly with worry as Tokio began to walk away.

"Where are you going," Saito asked anxiously, already up on one knee.

Tokio gave Saito a devilish grin and winked, "Don't worry, my dear husband. I'll be back in a flash. I am just going to get out of these clothes and into something more… comfortable."

And with that Tokio hurriedly left the room, leaving Saito all alone. "Damn," he cursed.

Now that his new wife had just left, his desire for her intensified ten-fold. Saito clenched his teeth and laid back on the bed, tapping his fingers impatiently on his chest. Just as they were getting to the dirty stuff, sex, which is what Saito had been looking forward to for the past few days with eager excitement, Tokio just up and left him in this intense state of heat so that she could change her clothes. Change! What the hell?! They were just going to be ripped off as soon as she came back into the room.

Saito could not fathom her reasoning. He wanted her; he wanted her at that instant more than he had _ever_ wanted _anything_. Seeing her wearing the extravagant wedding kimono and being told that they belonged to one another, that she was his, had made him so happy and, well, turned him on… _a lot_. All night Saito had to listen to people's bullshit and how they were so joyful that they were together and blah, blah, blah! He just wanted to grab his wife and make sweet love to her all night… and every night and day for the next couple of weeks while they were gone on their honeymoon… and for the next couple of months… Hell! He wanted to make love to her every waking moment, and now he finally could!

"Come on. Hurry the hell up," Saito murmured agitatedly.

His foot began to shake in irritation and the tapping of his fingers grew to an alarming speed. The Wolf of Mibu's normally calm, controlled demeanor had completely vanished and had been replaced with impatience. Saito had never, ever felt this way towards another woman before in his entire life. She was the spark that lit his fire, and he loved her for it. Saito took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. After a few minutes, his heartbeat had slowed down and he had a hold over himself once more.

"Saiiiitoooo," a familiar deep, silky female voice crooned to him.

Saito looked up at the doorway and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes grew large and his jaw dropped. A long, smooth leg rounded the corner and Tokio stood in the middle of the doorway. She placed her arms against either side of the door and leaned to the side, striking a sexy pose. A red, silk robe hugged her lovely form and reached mid-thigh, exposing her legs. The only thing holding the kimono together was a thin, matching piece of cloth, causing much of her neck, shoulders, and bust area to show. The recently returned hold over his emotions melted like butter and fell apart.

"I'm baaaack!" Tokio grinned. She said playfully, "How do I look, baby?"

Saito gawked a moment longer and laughed, "Aren't _virgin_ brides on at least the first night supposed to be a little shy and, I don't know, less prepared?"

Tokio giggled back, "You aren't the only one who has been anxiously waiting."

"Where did you even get that?"

Tokio looked down at her robe and smirked. "One of my friends gave it to me as a 'secret present' to you…"

Saito raised an eyebrow. She continued, "She handed me this a few days ago at my bachelorette party. She told me I needed to wear it if I really wanted to turn you on..."

'_Not that you need any help with that,_' thought Saito as he hungrily gazed at his wife's body.

"And," Tokio gave a devilish grin, "She, along with some of the other girls, told me about some moves too. I thought I could try them all out since this is my first time and we have such a long time together."

"How about we just start with the basics, hmm?"

"Fine by me. Let's just get to it already."

"Damn, Tokio, you just so turned me on right there."

"Good, 'cause you're going to need to be."

Saito growled hungrily. "You did it again, you cat woman!"

Tokio pushed herself off of the doorway and strutted to Saito. She dropped to her knees when she reached the bed and crawled over her husband. Blue and amber eyes met and locked onto one another. Tokio licked her lips in an animalistic manner.

She purred in his ear, "Quit barking, you wolf, and take me."

Saito smiled and wrapped his arms over Tokio's lower back. He pulled her down and pressed her front against his.

"Sure you can handle it?" Saito asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Without missing a beat, Tokio replied with fire, "Bring it on!"

… And so he did. All night long, much to both of their delight.

~*~

* * *

**Uchikake**- Uchikake is a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance. The Uchikake is often heavily brocaded and is supposed to be worn outside the actual kimono and obi, as a sort of coat. One therefore never ties the obi around the uchikake. It is supposed to trail along the floor, this is also why it is heavily padded along the hem. The uchikake of the bridal costume is either white or very colorful often with red as the base color.

Definition from: .org/wiki/Kimono#Uchikake

A/N:

Well, how did everyone like it? I would love to know what people think of my version of their wedding night. I have fallen in love with the story of Rurouni Kenshin. I have watched all of the anime and am currently in the middle of reading the manga (I thought the anime was wonderful, but I cannot believe how much the manga blows it away… =O). One of my favorite scenes is where Saito tells Kenshin and Misao that he is married. I laughed so hard I nearly cried. After that, I began to think, '_Hmm… what would Saito's wife be like?_' and I envisioned this sexy, cat-like, sharp-witted woman who drives Saito crazy (in the good sense, I mean. Like, sexually lol).

I have written several scenes and have attempted a beginning of a fan-fiction. I am not exactly sure how I want the story to go though, so I have held off writing it and have been pondering about the storyline. I will write this, but not until I am done with my Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction. (So don't worry readers who are reading _The Black Butler's Assistant_, I am not dropping it. I am just waiting for my editor to email me back her changes. After that, which should hopefully be soon, I promise the next chapter will be up.)

Please, please, pretty please review my (for now) one shot chapter. I adore reviews because one of my desires in life is to become an author. Before I do that, I need to grow as a writer. The only way I can do that is to get feedback from other people. So, again, please review. I review everything I read because I feel that I should help other writers improve their writing too. Please help me become better, or at least raise my self-esteem. Sometimes I feel like my writing is crap and I should just give up my dream since the chances of becoming a successful published author are so slim…

Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my outtake on Tokio and Saito's wedding. I hope everyone is having a wonderful New Year (or whatever time you are reading this xD).

Chow!

~Slykittymeowmeow

P.S. I don't know if it is just me, but I find that there is a slight, sexy, ruggedness about Saito. I don't know, but sometimes when I am reading the manga there are some pictures of him that cause drool to formulate at the side of my mouth. It strange, with Saito he has some really bad looking angles and some really amazing ones. I can't explain it. Hmmm…

Disclaimer:

I do not own or have anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin (other than being a totally obsessed fan xD). It is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and a whole bunch of other people. I am just a fan writing a fan-fiction about a beloved series. I am not getting any sort of profit from this. Please don't kill me. ."


End file.
